Insane Adventures of MilkChan
by theCrazieIsha
Summary: [SuperMilkChan][Milk gets a call from the president saying that there is a robot invasion that she has to stopTetsuko thinks she'll be able to find her 'daddy' and leave Milk finally][ReadReview Please!]


**Insane Adventures of Milk-Chan**

**By: Crazie Isha (FlipFIZzoom) **

**Isha Notes: I'm back (again) this time with Super Milk Chan! It's been a while since I actually liked anime and now I'm kinda hooked on this show… Ok… it's strange and very redundant, but I love it!**

**Story: Milk gets a call from the president telling her that there is a robot invasion happening on Earth. And somehow, Tetsuko thinks she'll find her 'daddy' in this whole mess. That's only because these robots might have been created by the same guy she was.**

Chapter 1 

"Oh Milk! Your dinner is ready!" Tetsuko yelled out for Milk-Chan, not knowing that she was ignoring her watching TV. "Milk!? MILK!?"

Milk was getting irritated at Tetsuko yelling out her name repeatedly so she got up and turned around. "YOU DUMBASS! Why do you always have to interrupt me when my favorite shows are on? Bring my food over here!" Tetsuko felt like she was a waste for Milk to have sometimes. All she thought she was useful for was cooking and then bringing the food to her. What Tetsuko really wanted was to find her 'daddy' who created her then she'd be far away from the bossy 5-year-old.

"Tetsuko! Hurry up! I'm getting really hungry over here!" Milk continued bossing Tetsuko around.

"Coming Milk… Anyways, why do you always boss me around? Your legs aren't broken! You can get it yourself!"

"YOU DUMBASS! I already told you! I'm watching TV!"

Tetsuko was getting annoyed and when Milk wasn't looking she was about to throw the food at her but the phone started ringing.

"Oh, it's the president…" Milk sighed, picking up the phone. "This is Yugi and I suck at playing card games… Just Kidding!"

"That's very funny Milk but lets get on to more important stuff right now… It's me, the President, and I called to tell you something important. There seems to be a robot invasion on Earth. There are robots invading and attacking people and stealing stuff."

**Later on…**

"Milk! I brought your dinner if you wanted to eat it until we find the robot invaders."

"Mmmm! Sushi! Gimmie it now Tetsuko!" Milk said, grabbing the plate of food out of Tetsuko's hands.

"Milk! Grabbing and pulling something out of a person's hands isn't nice! Say you're sorry!"

"YOU DUMBASS! I'm not going to apologize to you! Manners are for losers!" Milk said as she was stuffing food in her mouth.

"Oh Milk… when will you ever learn…" Tetsuko sighed.

After hours of walking around, hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere, Milk started cussing and crying and having a fit. "Tetsuko! Me and Hanage are tired of walking around! We still haven't found the damn robots yet and I'm getting hungry again!"

"Milk! Stop complaining! Let me check Tetsuko's Special Computer to see where the robot's might be." Tetsuko said as she started typing away on her computer. But as she was typing, Robodog, Milk's favorite robotic dog, came to help them.

"Oh… not that crazy piece of junk! Milk! He's evil! He always pees on me!"

"Oh well Tetsuko! I like him!" Milk smiled. "Right Robodog?"

Robodog woofed and said, "Yup, everyone like's anything better than that piece of crap Tetsuko!" Robodog growled then peed on Tetsuko.

"Darn it Milk! Get that mutt away from me!"

All Milk could do was stare at the both of them, wanting them to fight more. She was enjoying every minute of the fighting. But then she noticed that there were more robots that started to surround them. Robots that were a lot more big and powerful than Tetsuko or maybe even Robodog.

**I/N: Damn it… I know the story sucks so far but I'm going to try to make the second chapter better. It is the 1st SMC fanfic on this website I think though… And my first SMC story and it's been a while since I wrote something… Besides… how hard could it be to write a SMC story anyways, the show repeats itself so much… And the Yugi thing from when the president called Milk.. that was the only thing I could think of for her to say 'just kidding' to like she does in every episode…**


End file.
